Fornicatur Nihil Obstat
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei Kai en el papel del representante del diablo, y Rei, como un casto monje... qué podría querer robarse el bicolor al ojidorado, que tan celosamente guarda? Yaoi, AU
1. Capítulo 1

**Fornicatur Nihil Obstat - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes**: _Kai, Rei _

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, Lemon, AU_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben _

**Observaciones Generales**: _Hola, mis estimados lectores y lectoras! Aquí nuevamente yo, con una de mis desquiciadas ideas, esta será novedosa, al menos pienso así... todas las advertencias de siempre, esta historia contíene lemon, y no es apto para personas que crean tener fuertes convicciones religiosas. Me dí a la tarea de explorar un poco un campo no tan trillado en el fanfiction (y será la primera vez que seré excomulgado! wiii! XP) _

* * *

- .¿No le parecen que hoy las rosas parecen más bellas, padre Alessius?. 

- Realmente, hermano Rei, realmente…

El agua escurría entre las plantas, haciendo que de la tierra subiera un grato aroma, que se mezclaba con el aire que venía en suaves brisas de las colinas, portadoras del perfume que las flores echaban al viento a tempranas horas de la mañana. Los pajarillos parecían haber despertado recién, e inundaban los campos con sus primeros trinos, revoloteando alrededor del balde de hojalata apoyado en el brocal del pozo, se metían en el agua que había en el fondo para sacudirse vigorosamente y luego levantar vuelo nuevamente. El tañido de la campana de bronce, a lo alto de una de las tres torres de piedra que rodeaba todo el conjunto de habitaciones y dependencias que constituían la Cofradía, anunciaba que eran las seis de la mañana, hora en que todos deberían presentarse en la capilla para la oración matutina.

Todos los hermanos y superiores, viniendo de distintas direcciones, ingresaron en el recinto del templo, inundado por el humo del incienso que grandes turíbulos de plata echaban al aire, sin hacer ruido al caminar, entrando de puntillas. Se arrodillaron en sólidos bancos de madera, mientras el padre Alessius venía ceremoniosamente por el pasillo central, portando las vestiduras sagradas, y se puso detrás de una mesa cubierta por un mantel, encima de la cual ardían dos candiles dorados.

- Hermanos, bien sabéis que aquí donde estamos es la casa del Señor – pronunció el padre, con expresión adusta – y que a Él agrada nuestros buenos actos, si son hechos con misericordia y humildad, para que así la balanza de la justicia divina se incline a nuestro favor. Todos los que componemos la Cofradía del Oriente, tenemos siempre en la mente y el corazón nuestra misión de elevar nuestras almas de tal forma y con tal fervor, que nuestro ejemplo redima a muchos pecadores de sus acciones. Practicando las buenas acciones, juntamente con la extinción de los placeres pecaminosos, estaremos en condiciones de poder, más que a nosotros mismos, salvar a aquellas personas cuya fe está en cosas materiales…

Y así continuaba el sermón predicado por el padre Alessius, con una voz que denunciaba confiar plenamente en todas las cualidades y virtudes de los hermanos, pero sin embargo nunca estaba de más recalcar periódicamente las ideas. Todos los hermanos, vestidos espartanamente con sotanas negras con una lista blanca alrededor de la cintura, asentían todas las palabras, con los ojos cerrados en profunda meditación y murmurando oraciones para la salvación de sus pobres almas. En medio de todos estos, estaba el novicio Rei Kon, uno de los últimos a los que se había permitido entrar en la sociedad, en vista que los que iban presentándose no tenían la suficiente preparación para seguir las rígidas reglamentaciones; estaba en el periodo de pruebas, y los superiores observaban diariamente su comportamiento y lo supervisaban en la teología, la ética y la moral.

Cuando Rei entró en la Cofradía, tenía genuinas intenciones de elevar su alma para recibir los conocimientos eternos que allí se impartían, de forma a obtener la sabiduría para afrentar estoicamente los duros reveses que la vida le presentaba… y también para olvidar y combatir muchos otros defectos que tuvo en el pasado, así como para olvidar definitivamente a cierta persona que amó y que por motivos que convenientemente omitió en su solicitud no quería estar rememorando.

Esos recuerdos lo atormentaban de tal forma, que no concibió mejor idea que ingresar a un centro religioso, no importaba cuál fuera, con tal de que tuviera una ideología tan absorbente, que no le dejara tiempo para pensar en lo que pudo y no pudo hacer en el pasado. Quería dejarse empapar en algo que fuera más noble que sus pensamientos, que invadiera su cabeza de tal forma que olvidara todo, si posible hasta quién era, para convertirse en otra persona dedicado a las acciones que salvaran a las personas del error que él había cometido, y por el cual estaba pagando hasta el momento: la indecisión.

Cinco años atrás, cuando tenía quince, era uno de los más prominentes luchadores de Beyblade, un chico alegre, maduro para su edad, sagaz… sagaz hasta que perdió la cabeza por nadie menos que el capitán de su equipo, Kai Hiwatari. Por más que se devanó los sesos intentando explicar las razones por las cuales sentía cosas tan intensas cuando estaba al lado de él, no logró hallar nada. Además de confundirlo, le avergonzaba profundamente; interiormente se convenció que nunca exteriorizaría aquello, y ese fue el inicio de su vida de disimulaciones. Por más calmo e imperturbable que pareciera en las batallas y fuera de ellas, y siendo el mismo de siempre con sus amigos, algo parecía haber cambiado, era como si antes sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y ahora no pasaban de mera imitación, de un teatro. El único sentimiento que sí reconocía como verdadero era la tristeza, cuando permitía que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas en los momentos de soledad. En realidad, comenzaba a evitar a sus compañeros, sin nunca dar razones aparentes, y más todavía evitaba a Kai.

Si verlo lo perturbaba, escucharlo hablar lo alteraba más aún. Tanto prestaba atención a las palabras del bicolor, que una vez éste le ordenó hacer dos maniobras contrarias y él las cumplió sin pensar en la incoherencia, y acabó por estropear una parte de su beyblade; al ver aquello Kai sonrió sarcásticamente, y Rei se sintió peor porque ahora el ruso pensaría que era más tonto que nunca por obedecer algo que la simples lógica demostraría estar equivocado.

Con eso comenzó su extraño hábito de querer entrenarse a horas distintas que los demás, insistía en levantarse temprano para no ver a Kai ni seguir sus instrucciones; contrariamente a lo que había pensado, Kai también comenzó a despertar en la misma hora que Rei, y el chino se sentía poco menos que desorientado al verse junto al bicolor afuera, mientras él entrenaba y el ruso no emitía palabra. Hubo un sutil cambio en la conducta de Kai, pasó de las mordaces críticas a los elogios poco menos que indiferentes, su persona no permitía ser más efusivo ni tampoco más cálido en sus elogios. Y lo que era peor: comenzó a tocar más a Rei, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro o dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Aquellos contactos agitaban más aún el bullicioso interior de Rei, por pocos segundos recuperaba la anterior felicidad que le caracterizaba. Regalaba al ruso con una de sus amplias sonrisas en esos momentos, ciertamente no mudaba la expresión pétrea que tenía, pero en su mente tenía ideas bien distintas. Obviamente aquellas demostraciones de aprobación intensificaban sus sentimientos, para su mayor tormento; mismo con lo que hacía, no veía en el rostro o las actitudes de Kai algo que le indicara estar mínimamente interesado por él o por cualquiera.

En cierta vez, cuando estaba dando rienda suelta a su tristeza y desespero, llorando encerrado en su habitación, fue sorprendido por Kai, quien al ver la puerta trancada entró por una de las ventanas abiertas. El ojidorado no tuvo tiempo de disimular nada, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, y se mantuvo en silencio. El ruso suavizó sus expresiones al ver a Rei así, como si de repente estuviera preocupado por él, cosa que raramente sucedía; se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama y preguntó a Rei con una voz desconocida de tan humana que salía, si qué lo alteraba. Para peorar (o mejorar) las cosas, tomó una de las manos del chino entre las suyas.

Aquellos dorados ojos temblorosamente tristes y húmedos por las lágrimas conmovían y fascinaban al ruso, quien se aproximó más y con la otra mano apartó algunos cabellos azabaches de los ojos y la frente de Rei, sin soltar su mano. El chino se negó a contestar la pregunta del ruso, luego dijo que no era nada.

- Tienes que estar bien para mañana, serán las semifinales del torneo – le había dicho Kai – _es importante que ganemos…_

Al oír la última frase del ruso, Rei se puso furioso, y levantándose bruscamente de la cama, mientras más lágrimas le salían y los labios le temblaban, exclamó:

- .¡Ganar!.¡Eso es importante para ti, _ganar_!. ¡En vez de pensar que yo…!. – se detuvo antes de soltar lo que sentía, y calló.

- Desde hace algún tiempo me importa más ganar que otra cosa – explicó Kai – porque me distrae de algo más importante.

- .¿Importante?. – rezongó Rei – como si fuera que ganar no sea más para ti.

- Hace meses vengo pensando en eso, y no sé si la ocasión es propicia pero…

- .¿Pero qué?.

- Yo… .¿podría saber por qué lloras?.

- .¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.

- Dependiendo de la respuesta, te diré algo.

- Es porque… porque… - Rei vacilaba si le decía de una vez por todas lo que sentía, o callaba y sufría por siempre – son cosas personales, muy personales… es que yo tengo… sentimientos fuertes hacia una persona, pero… no creo que esa persona esté enterada…

- Hmmm… comprendo – susurró Kai pensativamente – yo también tengo esas mismas ideas, pero lo que más me duele es que la persona que yo amo no quiere reconocer esos sentimientos… trata de huir de ellos, los oculta, y me apena que se haga daño haciendo eso.

- .¿Es… alguien que yo conozca?. – preguntó Rei, por algunos segundos sintió como si estuviera hablando precisamente de él, pero luego descartó la suposición.

- Quizá, quizá… - contestó Kai – aunque no sé si lo reconocerías muy pronto, ha cambiado tanto… me gustaba mucho como era antes, mismo que yo no le hablaba mucho. Tenía un carácter que me parecía excelente, me sentía afortunado de estar tan próximo de esa persona.

- .¿Y cómo era?. – indagó el chino, como si de repente ambos estuvieran hablando de una persona desconocida para los dos.

- Hum… físicamente, era la persona más bella que ya hubiera visto, el rostro de una pureza y salud sin iguales. Era inteligente, le gustaba charlar con sus amigos, tenía siempre buenas ideas, era independiente… .¡Ah!. y aunque parezca raro, también sabía cocinar.

- Oh, y… .¿por qué no has buscado a esa persona, y no le dices lo que sientes?.

- Porque para mí no es tan simples así… yo a veces llevo tiempo para concretizar lo que quiero, prefiero demorarme algo para hacer las cosas bien y de una vez, que planearlo en diez minutos y echarlo todo a perder. Y después de meses de pensarlo, llevaré a cabo lo que propones… - concluyó el ruso, levantándose y acercándose a Rei – hoy, ahora… _ya_…

Y tomó el rostro del neko, húmedo por las saladas lágrimas, para besar sus labios. Rei, al sentir y ver eso, percibía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, y para afianzarse mejor se sostuvo cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de Kai, el cual con una mano lo sujetaba por detrás de la cabeza y con la otra la cintura. Aquel beso era, para Rei, la cosa más hermosa y magnífica que le estaba sucediendo en la vida, y los labios del ruso eran tan cálidos y deliciosos… simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellos besos que se alternaban entre delicados y ansiosos, y por las caricias que unas veces lo sujetaban y otras lo exploraban. Tanto tiempo había convivido con la indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos que, teniendo a Kai allí, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía torpe porque sus pensamientos se confundían y por eso no era tan efusivo como el ruso esperaba.

- .¿No te ha gustado, Rei?. – preguntó Kai al detenerse un poco, sintiéndole un poco distante y notando que no correspondía plenamente.

- Eh… s-sí, Kai… yo, e-estoy feliz y…

- No, no pareces – interrumpió Kai – a ver… hazlo, hazlo como a ti te gustaría que fuera, como tú siempre has pensado que debería ser…

- P-Pero, Kai…

- Así como yo hice es como siempre quise… ahora es tu turno, .¡vamos, hazlo!. – dijo nuevamente Kai, extendiendo los brazos.

- Como quieras…

Acto seguido, el ojidorado se acercó a Kai y lo abrazó, con tal fuerza y propiedad, que el ruso se estremeció un poco, y luego lo besó algunas veces en el cuello, atrapó los labios del bicolor entre los suyos y procedió a besarlo profundamente, invadiéndole con la lengua mientras sus manos inquietas recorrían todo el cuerpo de Kai. El ruso correspondió con todas las ganas los deseos del chino, hasta que se sobresaltó y asfixió cuando sintió las manos de Rei bajando hasta acariciarle el trasero, momento en el cual se apartó, sonrojado. Rei también estaba con las mejillas rojas, y sonreía como un niño travieso.

- Ehm… creo que tienes más imaginación que yo – dijo Kai.

A partir de ese día, no temieron más demostrarse lo que sentían uno por el otro. Cada oportunidad que tenían tiempo libre estaban juntos, y eso no pasó desapercibido por nadie, el cambio tan radical que hubo entre ambos era evidente; la relación que ambos llevaban estaba muy bien hasta que Kai, primeramente de forma delicada e indirecta, luego sin rodeos y hasta algo autoritario, comenzó a presionar a Rei para tener relaciones más… íntimas. Al oír esto, el chino quedó perplejo, pues nunca había pensado seriamente que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, y si no caía en un incómodo silencio en esos momentos entonces desviaba prontamente el asunto. A principio Kai se molestaba con la actitud del ojidorado, y luego olvidaba lo sucedido, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando el ruso interpretó aquel gesto como un desinterés por parte de Rei, quien, en su concepto, lo había aceptado tan solo para ver si dónde podría llegar estando a su lado, o quizá hasta para entretenerse con sus sentimientos. Al llegar a esas conclusiones, Kai se enojó y decidió cortar definitivamente lo que tenía con Rei; el bicolor no quiso escuchar ninguna de las versiones que el chino le ofrecía como explicación para su actitud, porque la verdad era que Rei nunca había estado suficientemente preparado para lo que Kai quería.

Rompieron, y desde ese día el tormento de Rei había aumentado mucho más que anteriormente, porque había titubeado en el momento de obtener algo que un día había anhelado tanto, y permitió que las dudas lo invadieran; el chino creía firmemente que lo que Kai quería era algo muy serio, cuando en realidad el bicolor solamente deseaba pasar momentos agradables al lado del que amaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al terminar el oficio, Rei se dirigió a la huerta, donde con rapidez revisó todas las plantas y comenzó a arrancar zanahorias, depositándolos luego en un balde. Ese día era el encargado de preparar el almuerzo, y habían preparado un menú especial en vista que recibirían una visita distinguida, por lo cual llevó las zanahorias y, sacando un balde de agua del pozo, los lavó para posteriormente llevárselos a la cocina, ubicada en la parte trasera del reducto, un gran salón de piedras sin tallar y apenas iluminado por las luces de los candiles que ennegrecían el techo también de piedra, teniendo en el centro una gran mesa de madera rústica, y al costado izquierdo estaba el fogón construido de ladrillos, en el cual hervían varios peroles y cazuelas.

- Es increíble que el cardenal Cæsarius venga de visita por aquí, por lo apartado que estamos no suelen haber visitas de tanta importancia por estos lados – comentó el hermano Julius, afanándose en revolver uno de los peroles.

- .¿Y a qué viene?. – preguntó Rei.

- A visitar las instalaciones – contestó – y a pregonar el sermón que es el centro de su doctrina: la persistencia en evitar los llamados… placeres carnales – concluyó hermano Julius, sonriendo.

- Ah, sí… puedo tener una vaga idea de lo que pueda ser eso – agregó pensativamente Rei.

- .¿En serio?. ¿Y podrías contarlo?. – replicó instantáneamente Julius.

- No, no… prefiero ni recordar eso – denegó Rei, meneando la cabeza – bien, trae aquellas verduras cortadas y échalos en esa olla.

El ojidorado se limpió las manos en uno de los trapos, y se acercó a una de las ventanas para mirar en el horizonte una nube de polvareda levantándose, ciertamente era el cardenal llegando, pues el camino que conducía al reducto no tenía otro destino a no ser ese.

- .¡Hermano Rei, vaya a ver las instalaciones!. – escuchó la fuerte voz de padre Alessius viniendo de afuera.

Rei subió dos tramos de escaleras, y abrió una de las pesadas puertas de madera, ninguna de las puertas del edificio poseía cerraduras, y echó un último vistazo a la habitación donde debería ubicarse el cardenal Cæsarius. Se encargó de alisar la colcha azul oscuro extendido sobre el lecho rellenado de algodón, y acomodó la almohada de plumas de ganso; la araña de cristal estaba resplandeciente pues días atrás se había encargado de bajarlo y pulirlo pieza por pieza, tarea que le llevó todo el día, pero la eficiencia con que dispersaba y reflejaba la luz de los cirios allí puestos era indiscutible. Esa era la única habitación que contaba con baño dentro, y poseía una soberbia bañera de loza azul clara, con sistema hidráulico y de desagüe propios, las antiguas tuberías de plomo de esa bañera eran las únicas que habían resistido al tiempo. Aquel cuarto era un verdadero contraste con el que ocupaban los demás allí, que habitaban estrechas celdas que poseían rejillas de hierro por ventanas, y no contaban con cuarto de baño pues "la austeridad es una virtud que se debe practicar diariamente", según las palabras de padre Alessius.

Cuando hubo concluido, salió y vio las hileras de hermanos y superiores apretujados en densos grupos, todos rodeaban un carruaje que portaba insignias reales. De él descendió un hombre de mediana edad, algo calvo y de rostro colorado, excedido de peso por el abultamiento prominente de su sotana roja escarlata con bordados dorados, y con una gran cruz de oro pendiendo de una cadena igualmente de oro. Su expresión seria resaltaba la superioridad que emanaba de su persona, y recorrió con la vista a todos los circunstantes para luego ver a padre Alessius acercarse apresuradamente, extendiendo las manos.

- .¡Cardenal Cæsarius!. ¡Es un honor tenerlo aquí presente en la Cofrad…!

- Guárdese sus palabras para usted, Alessius – interrumpió el cardenal, acentuando su inalcanzabilidad omitiendo el tratamiento formal de "padre"- vengo a hacer una supervisión seria, estoy aquí para verificar las condiciones en las que viven los hermanos, y también el adoctrinamiento que usted imparte.

- .¡Oh, sí, sí!. ¡Como podrá ver, aquí todos los hermanos viven en la santa paz del Señor, lejos de toda tentación y en camino de convertirse en hombres santos!. – balbuceó Alessius, su efusividad era irrefrenable en presencia de personas de mayor categoría que él.

- Eso es lo que veremos – concluyó el cardenal – hmmm… tú, acércate – dijo, apuntando a Rei - .¿Cómo te llamas?.

- Hermano Rei, para servirlo.

- Perfecto, hermano Rei. Eres asignado como mi ayudante particular mientras esté aquí, quiero que descargues todo lo que está allí en el carruaje y lo acomodes en mi habitación.

- .¡Ha hecho una sabia elección, cardenal, el hermano Rei es uno de los más virtuosos de la Cofradía, un verdadero ejemplo a ser seguido en lo tocante a…!.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, Alessius – cortó el cardenal, haciendo una seña con la mano – yo reconozco a personas así cuando los veo, caso contrario no estaría donde estoy, .¿no te parece?.

- .¡Precisamente cardenal Cæsarius, yo…!.

- Bien, ahora condúceme adonde alojas a los hermanos, solamente espero que no hayan lustrado y encerado todo para esta circunstancia como si fuera que lo hacen siempre – dijo irónicamente el cardenal – en Roma es la última moda que hagan eso, y pecan por querer engañarme, es inútil.

Mientras el cardenal era conducido en el interior de los recintos, Rei se esforzaba por llevar las pesadas maletas a la habitación asignada, refunfuñando en voz baja por el azar de haber sido escogido. Llevó todos, y luego se sentó un rato en un gran sillón que estaba a un costado de la habitación, hasta que oyó voces en el pasillo. Escuchaba la servil y suplicante voz de Alessius contrastando con la soberana voz de Cæsarius, rió ante las negativas del cardenal hacia las solicitudes del padre.

- Bien, ahora he tenido una visión general – dijo el cardenal, su voz se oía más cerca y luego entró en la habitación – pero mañana tomaré apuntes en serio, y puedes estar seguro que va a ser enviado el informe de las condiciones, Alessius.

- Está bien, su Excelencia, estoy seguro que no habrá nada desfavorable en su informe – contestó el padre, entrando atrás de Cæsarius – antes verá el bien que hacemos por aquí ayudando a estas personas a superarse espiritualmente.

- Hum… bien, ahora pienso que un baño vendría bien, después de la polvareda del camino – agregó el cardenal, a lo cual Rei y Alessius hicieron ademán de retirarse del aposento – no, tú no, hermano Rei, serás quien llenará la tina de agua – dijo Cæsarius, sonriendo.

Un poco extrañado con esa actitud, Rei accedió, y se dirigió a los grifos a abrirlos. Laboriosamente trajo de la cocina más de cinco baldes llenos de agua hirviendo para templar el agua fría que salía ruidosamente por los antiguos grifos de bronce; Cæsarius solamente lo contemplaba, sentado en el sillón, y sostenía una fija sonrisa en la roja y flácida cara. Mientras Rei seguía con su tarea, no pudo menos que sentir que esos dos ojos no paraban de seguirlo, y se le clavaban en la nuca cuando hacía ademán de vaciar los baldes en la tina.

- Ahora, échale un poco de esto – murmuró el cardenal, pasándole un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia oleosa en su interior. Rei lo destapó e inmediatamente sintió el penetrante olor de verbenas, vertió en la tina y el penetrante olor se hizo más presente.

Acomodó todas las pertenencias del cardenal sobre la cómoda, y puso las ropas que habría de ponerse luego del baño acomodado sobre la cama. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Cæsarius nuevamente dijo:

- Un momento, hermano Rei… necesito que me ayudes a desvestirme – agregó el cardenal, sobándose el hipercrecido abdomen – tengo dificultad para hacerlo… no tiene usted ningún inconveniente con eso, .¿verdad?.

Con aire resignado, el chino se acercó al cardenal, y procedió a desabotonarle los pequeños botones incrustados de piedrecillas… un momento, .¿acaso el cardenal respiró más fuerte que lo normal cuando Rei le puso las manos encima?.… ciertamente era cosa de su imaginación… se puso detrás de Cæsarius y le sujetó las mangas de la sotana.

Lo que Rei vio por debajo de aquella sotana le dio ganas de volver a ponérsela al cardenal; los pliegues de su abdomen caían por todas partes, formando rojizas líneas en la piel algo arrugada, las piernas lampiñas no acompañaban la obesidad de Cæsarius, marcados por cicatrices indefinidas, en la espalda también presentaba unas cicatrices punteadas como si fueran provocados por algo puntiagudo. Siguió sujetando las vestiduras, mientras el cardenal entró en la tina, suspirando, el volumen de su soberana persona desplazó una considerable cantidad de agua fuera de la tina, la cual se escurrió por todo el suelo enlozado.

- Habrás visto las cicatrices – apuntó el cardenal, como si adivinara la curiosidad de Rei – son marcas del _cilicio_, por las penitencias a las que me sometí – explicó el cardenal, hundiéndose más en el agua – hmm… delicioso…

Rei podría jurar que la última frase que Cæsarius profirió no se refería al agua, precisamente, pero sí hacia su persona. Como ya le estaba pareciendo bastante repugnante el espectáculo que presenciaba, dijo que necesitaba ocuparse con el almuerzo y rápidamente salió de los aposentos, sentía que un minuto más en compañía del cardenal iba a provocarle malestares.

En la cocina, no fue menos afortunado, halló al padre Alessius sentado y, al verlo entrar, se levantó abruptamente y lo mareó de preguntas. Se confundió y decidió no contestar ninguna pregunta, a lo cual el padre suspiró resignadamente, y se ocupó más que lo necesario en el preparo del almuerzo, necesitaba mucho concentrarse en algo que no fuera las peticiones del cardenal.

El almuerzo trascurrió sin contratiempos, el menú preparado ese día era lo que los hermanos denominaban "el especialísimo de ocasión", o sea, platillos dignos de los mejores establecimientos de la ciudad preparados cuando había visitas importantes, y que ellos debían comerse con la disimulada despreocupación de que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comida. No todos tenían la aptitud para simular desinterés por la exquisita comida que estaba frente a su plato, y no sabían cuándo sería la próxima vez que tendrían privilegios semejantes, por lo tanto engullían lo que podían pero de forma a no llamar demasiado la atención. El cardenal prestó especial atención a esta conducta de algunos hermanos sentados en la misma mesa, e hizo nota mental para luego agregarlo a su informe.

Al término de la comida, el designado para lavar la pila de platos… fue Rei. El ojidorado era el que menos veía gracia a la visita, obviamente ya lo habían seleccionado desde antes del cardenal llegar; en un balde de hojalata llenó los desperdicios, los ojillos descarados del cardenal parecían estar observándole con demasiado interés nuevamente. Se apresuró para salir de su campo visual lo más pronto posible, y salió por la puerta lateral.

Detrás del conjunto de edificios, había un sendero donde, en medio de varios árboles, había un gran pozo donde arrojaban los desperdicios, algo alejado de donde vivían para prevenir los insectos. Rei se dirigió hacia ese pozo, meditando seriamente si lo que estaba sucediendo debería afectarlo de alguna forma o quizá dejar que trascurriera, al final de cuentas el cardenal no estaría más que una semana, a lo sumo… arrojó el contenido del balde en el pozo, y le llamó la atención cierto movimiento detrás de algunos arbustos, quedó sobresaltado pues podría tratarse de algún ladrón.

- .¿Q-Quién diablos está allí?. – tartamudeó Rei, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

- No es _quién diablos_… - contestó una voz aterradoramente conocida para el chino, lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder más – soy apenas un representante de él…

Lo que el chino vio en los instantes siguientes era algo que no esperaba ver nunca más, y que sin embargo logró materializarse frente a él, ni omitiendo su destino logró escapar de ese ser que desde el momento que lo conoció estaba huyendo de su presencia; estaba igual que antes, quizá hasta mejor que la última vez, con ese semblante pétreo sonriendo burlonamente como un cazador al atrapar a su presa, quien al no contentarse con la pieza, lo tortura sin permitir que muera.

- .¿Kai!.

* * *

_Uh! Me estoy quedando bueno en cortar los capis precisamente cuando todos quieren saber qué pasa después... jejeje! Espero que les haya gustado, y lo juzguen como les parezca. Aquí, como ven, hay innúmeras opciones para Rei (la peor de todas creo que sería echarlo a perder con Cæsarius, jajaja!... pero no se preocupen, prometo que no lo haré...), además, pondré a Kai con suficiente descaro hacia Rei, el bicolor se pondrá muy pervertido con el casto y puro Rei... bien, hasta el próximo capi!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Fornicatur Nihil Obstat - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

_Observaciones Generales:__ Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, con todo lo que ustedes pueden (y no pueden) imaginarse, jejeje! Es aquí que se viene lo realmente bueno para el casto Rei... y no permitiremos que se resista a Kai, verdad? Disfruten de este capi!  
_

* * *

- Llámame como quieras – contestó el ser, saliendo de detrás de los arbustos y acercándose a Rei – cada uno que he visitado me ha dado un nombre diferente, yo creo que no me equivoqué al venir así… Rei Kon – pronunció las últimas sílabas como si quisiera demostrar que lo conocía tan bien como el propio.

- .¿Quién eres tú?. – preguntó nuevamente Rei, ahora no muy convencido de lo que veía.

- Para ti, seré Kai Hiwatari, capitán de los Bladebreakers, y… alguien que te tuvo suficiente afecto como para regresar aquí – contestó – de todas formas, vengo a llevar lo que tengo derecho.

- .¿Derecho?.

- Así es – prosiguió Kai – veamos como te explicaré… ah, sí, yo vengo a cobrarme aquello que todas las personas como tú se andan guardando, inútilmente, como si con ello hubieran de obtener algún beneficio.

- No sé de qué me hablas – replicó Rei, meneando la cabeza.

- Vamos, Rei, sé perfectamente que tú… aún eres virgen – dijo Kai, lo cual sonrojó a Rei – y que después de haberte negado, entraste aquí en esas condiciones. Y es eso lo que yo quiero: que tú me des lo que siempre has guardado.

- .¿Q-Qué?.

- Hum, creo que no te he convencido aún… .¿quieres ejemplos?. Ya he visitado a varios de los que están allí, en la Cofradía, pero a cada uno con un aspecto diferente. Y no ofrecieron mucha resistencia a lo que yo les pedí – repuso Kai, sonriendo – está el padre Alessius, le he visitado hace dos meses.

- .¿Qué le has hecho?. – preguntó Rei algo temeroso.

- Nada… apenas le ofrecí la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías… le permití cualquier tipo de libertinaje bajo la promesa de que no sería cobrado allá arriba, y accedió pronto, el muy vivo… de día oficia misas en la iglesia de la ciudad, auxiliado por media docena de chicos que hacen de sacristanes, y por la noche… se banquetea con esos mismos chicos, en su lecho, debajo de sus narices y sin que ustedes vean nada… - concluyó sarcásticamente Kai, soltando una carcajada.

- .¡No es cierto lo que dices!. – exclamó escandalizado Rei, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Te doy mi palabra que lo es – argumentó Kai - .¡hasta el propio cardenal Cæsarius accedió!. Ahora anda detrás de polleras que tienen dueño, anda metido con una mujer casada con uno de los más prósperos mercaderes de la ciudad, y a pesar del aspecto que tiene, ya ha cohabitado con esa mujer… - agregó el bicolor, y luego exclamó como si recordara algo - .¡y por si fuera poco, le gusta mirar tu trasero!. ¡Jajaja!. Todo lo que hace es para retenerte un poco a su lado, no tiene tantos escrúpulos como parece.

- .¡Mentira!. ¡N-No puedes estar enterado de esas cosas, no puede ser verdad!. – exclamó el ojidorado, empalideciendo. Sus manos temblaban y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- Entonces, teniendo en vista que ya estás convencido, te haré formalmente la pregunta: .¿Qué tipo de libertinaje te gustaría llevar a cabo?. Puedes pedir cualquiera, tienes privilegios especiales.

- .¡No, no quiero nada!. ¡Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz!. ¡Es decisión mía si quiero o no eso!. – contestó enérgicamente Rei, parecía dispuesto a salir huyendo.

- Rei, Rei… no te hagas del complicado ahora… .¿de quién querrías enamorarte?. Quizá de una mujer… o de un hombre… talvez de un niño… tienes varias opciones, tú debes decidir.

- .¡¿Acaso no me oyes, maldito?!. ¡Ya he dicho, y repito, que no quiero nada en absoluto, déjame en paz, para eso he venido aquí!.

- Irme sin llevarme lo primordial no es una de las opciones, Rei – contestó el bicolor, acercándose al oído del chino – vamos, Rei… _pide_, y yo te daré; _desea_, y yo te concederé; _quiere_, y yo te lo cumpliré…

El ojidorado respiró dificultosamente al sentir aquel cálido aliento en su cuello, haciéndolo perder el control de si mismo, sus temblores aumentaron en proporción porque reconocía exactamente aquella voz, aquella respiración, como perteneciendo al bicolor que tanto quiso y que por su culpa se había alejado, lo que más hubiera deseado era tan sólo voltearse y unir sus labios a los de Kai, o sea quien fuera aquel hermoso espectro que confundía su mente con proposiciones que momentáneamente encendía en el fondo de su ser las chispas del amor desproporcionado. Y a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía, se apartó y dijo:

- .¡No quiero nada de eso!.

- .¡Hmpf!. Estás dificultando las cosas, Rei. Haré un arreglo para mañana, no te preocupes, padre Alessius tendrá algo muy interesante para decirte y allí veremos hasta qué punto eres fuerte. Por hoy, puedes irte, pero volverás a verme – concluyó Kai.

No necesitó dispensarle para que Rei saliera de aquel lugar corriendo, llegando sin aliento hasta la puerta y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Los demás lo miraron extrañados, estaba alterado y no conseguía más que articular palabras disconexas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Al día siguiente, Rei se despertó y contempló el trozo de cielo azul que podía ver entre las rejillas de su habitación. Se levantó abruptamente y recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, luego debajo de su lecho, y finalmente atisbó fuera de la ventana; habiendo pasado ya casi un día del encuentro que tuvo con Kai, o algo parecido, era más difícil creer que sí hubo sucedido. Suspiró tranquilizado, quizá era nada más una alucinación o un sueño lo que hubiera tenido… se inclinaba más por la teoría del sueño, últimamente sus funciones orgánicas no estaban muy tranquilas y estaba alterándose por cualquier cosa, lo cual apenas aumentaba los días de sus penitencias. Escuchó algunos golpecitos secos en la puerta, y luego vio a padre Alessius entrar.

- .¿Cómo está, hermano Rei?. Por lo que puedo ver, bastante mejor que ayer, parecía estar en un estado de delirio.

- Oh, sí, claro – contestó Rei – habrá sido el calor, o algo así…

- Me alegra que se haya recompuesto – agregó el padre, sonriente.

Precisamente ahora que tenía a Alessius en su presencia, recordó lo que Kai le había dicho el día anterior. .¿Sería cierto que…?. Solamente había un medio de comprobar, aunque obviamente no sería preguntándoselo; padre Alessius hizo una mueca, y luego anunció:

- Ahora que recuerdo, la iglesia de la ciudad ha enviado un mensaje, en la cual solicitaban a alguna persona que se encargara de la catequesis dominical. Si no tuviera tantas responsabilidades me ocuparía personalmente de eso, pero como estoy atareado…

- Eso significa que…

- … que te he indicado para que lo hicieras, hermano Rei. No te preocupes, no tendrás tanto trabajo. Son apenas quince niños, a lo sumo, y además… .¡debemos preocuparnos por la salvación de sus jóvenes e inocentes almas!. – concluyó Alessius, alzando la voz al pronunciar el último trozo de la frase.

- Yo… - dijo pensativamente el chino.

- .¿No aceptas?. – indagó ansiosamente Alessius.

"_Haré un arreglo para mañana, no te preocupes, padre Alessius tendrá algo muy interesante para decirte…"_, el chino recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Kai, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si era cierto eso, entonces ya no podría dudar que alguien o algo ciertamente lo perseguía, con intenciones por lo demás conocidas; podía rechazar en este momento, pero… Kai se las arreglaría para que cayera en otra trampa, aceptar o rechazar venían a ser la misma cosa. O quizá todo fuera producto de su mente y que nada de lo que vio u oyó se realizaría, aunque… iba a sacar la prueba.

- Sí, acepto – contestó con reticencia el chino.

- .¡Excelente!. A la tarde te dejaré libre para que vayas, en todo caso veré si los arreos están en condiciones en las caballerizas. Gracias por la colaboración, hermano Rei.

Las caballerizas quedaban al otro lado del reducto, a casi cien metros de allí, y más que escucharle a Alessius, Rei lo acompañó con la vista desde que salió del cuarto hasta bajar las escaleras, y también al irse por un sendero en el pasto, hasta casi perderse de vista.

Rei no perdió más tiempo que el necesario para entrar silenciosamente en la habitación de padre Alessius, cuidando que nadie apareciera por los pasillos. Con cautela levantó las mantas que cubrían prolijamente el lecho, y lo que allí vio le hizo voltear la cabeza y fruncir el ceño… habían muchos rastros del pecaminoso fluido blanco, ya coagulados y que entiesaban varias partes de las sábanas, lo suficiente para hacer pensar que no había allí más que de una persona, pero sí de varias otras… en uno de los bordes logró distinguir una pequeña marca de sangre, la cual imaginó su procedencia… volvió a cubrir el lecho, asqueado, y se retiró de allí. No podía concebir que hacía caso a las palabras de Alessius, hombre que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos las virtudes suyas y de los demás, pero que en realidad tenía esas palabras en su boca nada más; enseñaba, pregonaba y sermoneaba fervorosamente, exclamando en momentos de suprema exaltación, y en realidad, muy en el fondo de su mente, quizá solo se concentrase en lo que haría esa misma noche, sin aplicar un ápice de todo lo que quería que los demás practicaran. .¡Llegó a creer en lo que él decía, el muy tonto!. ¿Cómo era posible que llegara a tanto su descaro e hipocresía?. Estaba claro que no merecía ni mucho menos estar allí, y ni siquiera ser su superior. De ese momento en adelante, no iba a conseguir más mirar con el anterior respeto y admiración las palabras y enseñanzas de Alessius, conociendo su vergonzoso y sucio secreto.

A partir de ese descubrimiento, las dudas asaltaron a Rei: si aquello de Alessius era cierto, entonces… también lo era que algo sucedería si fuera en la ciudad. Lo más probable era que Kai se presentara allá, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y le diera por acosarlo más directamente. Podría no ir, pero ya le había prometido a padre Alessius… .¡Prometido a padre Alessius, que diablos, ese sujeto no valía el polvo que pisaba!.… si fuera, no sería por habérselo prometido, pero sí porque él lo decidía. Estuvo meditando largo rato para inventar una disculpa para no ir, luego hermano Julius se presentó y le entregó una lista de cosas para comprar, "en vista que tú irás a la ciudad, como me ha dicho el padre Alessius", agregó. Con algo de desgano cogió el papel, y luego fue en la caballeriza; allí encontró a Alessius, a quien apenas dirigió una desdeñosa mirada antes de partir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Al llegar en la ciudad, Rei pasó por los estrechos callejones cubiertos de guijarros, las cuales resbalaban bajo las ruedas del carro y salían disparados hacia todas partes; en las aceras algunas mujeres, ataviadas con largas polleras plisadas, caminaban con algo de dificultad tomando de la mano a inquietos chicos o llevándolo en brazos, los hombres también caminaban con precauciones de no ensuciarse los pantalones con el polvo que se levantaba en la calle, mientras el tintineo metálico de las balanzas de los mercaderes, en el interior de las casas con puertas dobles abiertas, se escuchaba con la misma sonoridad de las monedas cayendo en las cajas. En algunos bancos de la pequeña plaza se situaban otros hombres cómodamente sentados, como si esperaran a alguien, fumando concentradamente; ataviados con blancas camisas de lino y chaleco, con resaltantes leontinas de oro, pertenecían a una de las dos clases sociales de los que no requerían trabajar metódicamente todos los días, pudiendo permitirse esos momentos de solaz: o pertenecían a la clase de los prósperos mercaderes y dueños de casas de préstamo, o a la clase de los granujas y bribones. Casi todos los que veían a Rei lo saludaban con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, imaginándose que venía a sustituir al padre Alessius en su prédica.

Ató a los caballos en un poste, frente al edificio de la iglesia, y miró hacia todos los lados, como para certificarse que nadie estaba detrás de él, luego entró por un portón ubicado al costado de la iglesia, protegido por una baja muralla. Allí adentro también revisó todo, en su más nueva manía de perseguición; entró en un saloncito construido de pesados ladrillos y techo bajo, la iluminación provenía apenas de afuera y entraba por cuatro amplios ventanales; halló precisamente a quince chicos allí, en un bullício incontenible y propio de la edad, aunque se calmaron más al ver la presencia de Rei. Se acomodaron en las toscas sillas que allí habían, y Rei tomó otra silla para sí.

- Bien, chicos, yo soy el hermano Rei – se presentó – y seré el encargado de la catequesis dominical, espero que aprendan y presten atención a mis palabras, así como espero que se presenten todas las semanas.

Poco después de haber iniciado su enseñanza, percibió por el rabillo del ojo que alguien estaba en la puerta, parado y sin emitir palabra. Rei volteó la cabeza para mirar quién era y… tan cierto como el cielo era azul que no podía quedar menos que boquiabierto al ver al intruso. Era un pequeño, común y corriente, como los había por centenares en cualquier parte… excepto por el hecho que se parecía increíble y atrozmente a alguien que conocía. Sus ojillos rubíes lo miraban insistentemente, y se rascó confusamente el cabello bicolor, como indeciso a entrar o no, mientras Rei allí, estático, no le invitaba a entrar ni tampoco a retirarse. El chico sacó de su bolsillo algo que parecía ser un caramelo, lo metió en la boca y se limpió los labios con un pañuelo que también extrajo de su bolsillo, luego sonrió de buena gana a Rei. El perplejo chino apenas atinó a hacer un ademán, y el bicolor se acercó prontamente.

- Vengo aquí a presenciar sus enseñanzas, señor – susurró el chico antes que nada, sonriendo, luego metió otra vez la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de caramelos - .¿Quiere alguno también?. – ofreció.

- N-No, gracias… - tartamudeó Rei – dime, pequeño, .¿cómo te llamas?.

- Kai Hiwatari, señor.

- .¿Que qué?. – exclamó Rei, con los ojos desorbitados.

- .¿Le sucede algo, señor?.… está pálido…

- No, nada… siéntate allí.

Y el chico obedeció a su orden. El chino trataba de hacer funcionar la parte racional de su mente, intentaba convencerse de que el nombre que acabó de escuchar era lo suficientemente común para que cualquier otro chico en la superficie terrestre lo tuviera, pero… nunca había conocido a nadie con ese mismo nombre, hasta aquel momento. .¡Se le parecía tanto!., o quizá su mente quería que se pareciera… no, no era demasiado parecido, apenas le recordaba vagamente… .¡Mentira!.… ojos rubíes, cabellos bicolor, facilidad en ponerse serio, el modo con que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos… .¡era idéntico, al final de cuentas!. Era un niño, no podía hacerle ningún daño, era cuestión simplemente de no perderlo de vista y controlarlo hasta que fuera a su casa, .¡pero ese podía ser el absurdo arreglo al que Kai se refería!.…

- .¿Está bien, señor?. – oyó Rei que decía uno de los chicos.

- .¡No!.… o sea, sí, e-estoy bien… bueno, continuemos…

Rei no pudo concentrarse en en casi ninguna de las palabras que dijo, cada tres segundos le echaba una mirada al pequeño Kai, que no se movía de su silla y parecía prestar atención a lo que el ojidorado decía. Algunos momentos se confundió y tuvo que retroceder y recomenzar, fácilmente sus errores podrían ser atribuidos al nerviosismo que acompaña la primera vez de esta actividad, pero nadie adivinaría que la fuente de sus errores estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. Decidió entonces probar a algunos de los chicos, para ver sus conocimientos, haciéndole preguntas.

- Veamos, chicos, .¿quién podría mencionarme los siete pecados capitales?. – indagó Rei, y al momento vio la presta mano de Kai levantarse, no esperaba que el pequeño estuviera quieto el resto de la tarde sin manifestarse - .¿Kai?.

- Hum… el orgullo, la avaricia, la envidia, la gula, la ira, la pereza…

- Aún falta uno, Kai – replicó el chino, pero luego se percató de cuál faltaba y dijo precipitadamente - .¡no es necesario que me lo digas!. Bien, chicos, creo que unos minutos de receso no sería malo. Pueden salir.

El tropel de chicos salió por la puerta, incluso Kai, y fueron a jugar en el patio, bajo la atenta mirada de Rei. Todos los chicos sin excepción jugaban en el limpio pastizal que constituía la parte posterior de la iglesia, una parte bellamente arbolada donde muchas personas frecuentaban por las tardes a contemplar la puesta del sol. Algunos de ellos jugaban a las escondidas, mientras otros trepaban las ramas de los árboles, y Kai era uno de ellos.

Por una momentánea distracción, Rei no veía que el bicolor iba subiendo cada vez más, hasta casi llegar a la copa de un viejo árbol, la rama donde se había afianzado estaba podrido y lo inevitable ocurrió. Rei presenció con estupefacción el sonido de la rama rompiéndose, seguido por la caída libre de aquel pequeño cuerpo y el fuerte y seco impacto contra el suelo. El chico quedó inmóvil, y una línea rojiza principió a correr por su frente.

- .¡Cielos!.

El chino corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, mientras los otros niños, asustados, se detuvieron a contemplar la impresionante escena. Llegó al lado de Kai y levantó delicadamente su cabeza, temiendo lo peor. No parecía sentirle la respiración, y Rei comenzaba a entrar en desespero, con todos los cuidados lo levantó del suelo, los brazos pendían exánimes, y se dirigió hacia en interior del salón, advirtiendo a los chicos que permanecieran afuera.

- Kai, .¿me oyes?. – murmuró Rei, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, no quería pensar en lo peor.

Le desabotonó la camisa, pegó su oído al pecho para comprobar si aún vivía, y muy en el fondo escuchó algo como pulsaciones, "_al menos está vivo, pero desmayado_", pensó Rei con alivio. Pasó repetidas veces los dedos por entre los cabellos del bicolor, esperando que despierte.

- .¿Por qué tanto te pareces con él?. – preguntó el ojidorado, pensativamente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- .¡Hmpf!. Porque no soy parecido con él, porque yo soy _él_…

Escuchó con sobresalto el chino, al ver que el chico abrió los ojos repentinamente, y tomándolo de las solapas lo jaló hacia sí. Mientras lo sujetaba firmemente, Kai miró fijamente con sus ojos rubíes al chino, quien parecía estar bastante nervioso. Pocos centímetros los separaban.

- Vamos, Rei, .¿qué esperas?.…nadie vendrá a molestarnos, estamos nadie más que tú y yo… a tu merced, disponible… - agregó Kai, con una sonrisa descarada.

- .¡Si ni ayer lo quería, ahora mucho menos lo voy a querer!. – exclamó Rei, intentando zafarse del agarre de Kai.

- .¿Cómo no, si es precisamente eso lo que quieres?.… "_mira que niño hermoso, me gustaría tenerlo abrazado… .¿cómo sería si quedara sin ropas frente a mí_?.", no es eso lo que estás pensando, .¿eh, Rei?. ¡Claro que lo es!. Y quieres negar, eso es lo que te gustaría, .¿verdad?. ¡no quieras hacerte del tonto ahora!.

- .¡Mientes!. No estaba pensando nada de eso, no tengo las mínimas intenciones de hacerte nada, eres tú quien estás inventando todo eso. ¡Suéltame ya!.

- Bien… si fingir que no te gustaría unos minutos de éxtasis conmigo hace bien a tu conciencia, no tengo nada contra. Pero lo cierto es que sí lo tendremos… vamos Rei, te gustará mucho, .¿sabes?., para quien aún es un neófito en los placeres de la carne joven, como tú, deberías preguntarle más a Alessius, él sí te dará muchas ideas… .¡Jajajaja!.

- .¡Aquel hombre es un asco!. – profirió Rei, aparte de estar siendo fuertemente sujetado, el cuello de su camisa comenzó a asfixiarle.

- Pero anda disfrutando mucho… cosa que tú también deberías hacer, Rei, porque sé que nunca negarías nada a Kai-kun, .¿verdad?. – replicó mordazmente el bicolor, al tiempo que sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Rei y se la llevó hacia su entrepierna.

- .¡No!. ¡No me obligues a eso!. ¡No quiero!. – el chino se debatía, y le asustaba la tremenda fuerza que Kai demostraba.

- .¡Pero yo sí quiero, Rei, es parte de mi misión!. – contestó Kai – hmmm… delicioso, Rei, hazlo un poco más fuerte… .¡ah, eso, eso!.… - suspiraba el bicolor, obligando a Rei a introducir su mano dentro de sus pantalones, el chino estiraba y jalaba como un poseído para no hacerlo, pero no obtuvo resultado. Y no pensaba resignarse a tal acto, .¿pero a quién pediría ayuda?. El primero que viniera descubriría a ambos en semejante acto, y sería mucho peor. En medio del desespero Rei tuvo una idea precipitada, y no podía titubear al llevarla a cabo.

- E-Espera, Kai, .¡deténte!. – dijo Rei con una voz más tranquila, a lo cual Kai se detuvo, extrañado con el repentino cambio de conducta del chino.

- .¿Qué es, Rei?. ¿Has decido acceder?.

- Ehm… sí – contestó Rei, con una sonrisa bastante artificial – eres realmente hermoso y… y… sí quiero verte verte sin ropas, me complacería mucho… me sentaré allí y yo te indicaré cómo lo harás, .¿de acuerdo?.

El bicolor meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, y largó a Rei. Fue a pararse en medio del salón y Rei se acomodó en una de las sillas, mirando insistentemente hacia su vía de escape.

- .¿Y ahora Rei?.

- Veamos… quítate primero la camisa… - dijo Rei, lo cual prontamente el chico hizo pues ya lo tenía desabotonada – oh, sí… .¡realmente hermoso!.… muy bueno, ahora, voltéate un poco, .¿sí?.… veamos un poco cómo eres por detrás… no, voltéate más, un poco más…

- Todo sea para complacerte, Rei, aunque me sorprende que hayas accedido tan pronto… .¿Así está bien, Rei?.… .¿Rei?.… .¿¿Rei??.

No obtuvo más contestación, y rápidamente Kai se volteó y percibió que Rei no estaba más allí, y en cambio una de las ventanas estaba abierta…

- .¡Eres un maldito, Rei!.

Algunas personas que iban pasando por la acera vieron la extraña conducta de Rei con algo de confusión, pues desató los caballos, y con un fuerte tirón hizo que se pusieran en marcha, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la salida de la ciudad. El chino golpeaba sistemáticamente a los animales, azotándolos con las riendas, haciéndolos correr a galope, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de donde salió. No le importaba los tumbos que iba dando al pasar por encima de las piedras del camino, lo único que deseaba era llegar al reducto, si posible encerrarse en su habitación para que nadie lo viera. Sin embargo su presencia era notada desde lejos en la Cofradía, pues levantaba una espesa nube de polvo, y ese polvo ensuciaba sin perdón a Rei y hacía resoplar a los caballos, quienes por los constantes azotes y la falta de aire comenzaron a echar espumarajos por la boca. Más de uno quedó perplejo al verlo llegar en las caballerizas, con el rostro contraído y dando la auténtica impresión de que estaba fugándose. No llegó a acomodar a los caballos, bajó de un salto aún estando en movimiento y corrió hacia el interior de las habitaciones, desapareciendo en el laberinto de corredores. Los caballos cayeron desplomados unos metros más adelante, moribundos de cansancio y con profundas marcas rojizas en los costados, donde el polvo había formado costras sanguinolentas que impedían que la sangre manara.

El ojidorado corrió hacia su habitación, llegando allá lo cerró y con una de las sillas lo aseguró, respirando agitadamente y las manos temblándole involuntariamente. La sensación que estaba teniendo no sería menor si hubiera accedido a los deseos de Kai, pero le aterraba que había cometido aunque sea una fracción de algo incorrecto, mismo contra su voluntad. Lleno de polvo como estaba, fue a sentarse a un extremo de su lecho, abrazándose las rodillas y contemplando el infinito, sin emitir palabra. En ese estado de estupor lo hallaron Alessius y Cæsarius, luego de haber preguntado a varios por Rei y llegar apresuradamente a su puerta, la cual tuvieron que forzar para entrar. Rei movió lentamente la cabeza, los otros dos percibieron que tenía las pupilas completamente contraídas.

- Alejen a ese niño de mi presencia… - balbuceó – aléjenlo… aléjenlo… aléjenlo…

- .¡Santo cielo, cardenal!. – murmuró Alessius, llevándose la mano al rostro - .¿Qué cree que pueda estar sucediéndole a Rei?.

- Hum… no es muy incomún esto – sentenció Cæsarius – creo que será necesario un exorcismo…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Los recuerdos de las horas siguientes fueron para Rei como las chispas de una fogata: algunas veces tenía plena conciencia de lo que sucedía en su entorno, y otras parecía ver el mundo através de la neblina, sin entender a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía. La falta de sueño, asociada a otros factores, le entorpecieron la mente de forma eficaz, a punto de no conseguir distinguir más la realidad de las eventuales alucinaciones que sufría; las dos horas anteriores lo sometieron a lo que el cardenal Cæsarius denominaba "exorcismo", sacado quizá de cualquier otra fuente que no fuera las autorizadas, porque se salía absolutamente de todo lo convencional. Iniciaron por atraparlo, con las cautelas del cazador detrás de una presa salvaje, mientras el chino se debatía y se negaba que lo sometieran, pero lograron sujetarlo y atarle los puños detrás de la espalda, Rei utilizó todas las fuerzas que le restaban, en vano, para librarse. Lo obligaron a tumbarse en el lecho, y lo sujetaron por los hombros para que permaneciera así.

Luego vinieron los instrumentos, solicitados con voz estentórea por Cæsarius, para el inicio del ritual. Cruces. Cirios azules y blancos. Aspersor de agua. Humeantes turíbulos llenos de incienso y mirra encendidos en brasas. Conjuros pronunciados en latín y griego. Y algunas sacudidas para optimizar (o peorar) los efectos. El humo del incensario había invadido toda la atmósfera, saturando el aire y obligando a los circunstantes a respirarlo, causando accesos de tos y perturbando y mareando sus cabezas. Incontables veces tuvo que escuchar pronunciar todas aquellas frases, cuya monotonía y fuerza también iba haciendo estragos en su mente, alterándolo, enfermándolo, haciéndolo entrar en delírio. La fase del delírio era la más esperada por los ejecutores del extraño y supersticioso ritual, parte en la cual "el diablo se comunicaba". No cesaron las sacudidas, señales y exclamaciones, en la cual Rei suplicaba que se detuvieran, que él no estaba poseído, pero no obtuvo éxito; lo sometieron a tal tratamiento hasta que, exhausto, cayó en un estado de dulce inconsciencia, momento en que se detuvieron y se retiraron de la habitación, dejándolo tendido y amarrado, en caso de que despertara y se pusiera violento.

Despertó algún tiempo después, más tranquilizado pero con una pesadez en el cuerpo, como si una somnolencia e insensibilidad lo invadieran, efecto quizá al humo que había aspirado. No intentó desatarse las manos, se sentía débil, pero al menos conseguía ver con más claridad y el silencio lo reconfortaba. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, y en un rincón, sentado… estaba Kai.

- .¿Kai?. – murmuró el chino, su sorpresa era apenas superada por la confusión.

- No debiste hacer eso… - dijo suavemente el bicolor, meneando la cabeza – si tan solo hubieras accedido, te sentirías mucho mejor y te habrías ahorrado de todo este suplicio inútil.

- Es que… pensaban que yo…

- .¿Estabas poseído?. – completó Kai, riendo – ya me habría gustado, pero las reglas del juego no me permiten eso, las personas que visito tienen que hacerlo por voluntad propia… además, .¿cuándo van a aprender que nadie puede sacar al diablo de una persona si ellas mismas lo llevan adentro?. – observó irónicamente, refiriéndose a sus dos superiores.

- Era cierto… - dijo Rei, mirando el techo – lo que has dicho sobre el padre Alessius.

- Claro que es cierto – replicó Kai, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde reposaban varios libros – hum… increíble como aún conservan estos vejestorios, veamos… .¿conservan el _Index Hereticus_?. ¡Qué medievales!. Hum… .¿_Liber dei Magna Ars Distillandi_?. ¡Jajajaja! Parece que tenemos a alguien aficionado a las bebidas espirituosas en medio nuestro… y leen también el _Atalanta Fugens_, cosa que está en el _Index_ como siendo un libro profano….¡Aparte de medievales, profanos!… sin duda alguna tendremos cosecha para el próximo siglo…

- .¿Qué quieres aquí, Kai?. – volvió a preguntar Rei, como esperando recibir respuesta diferente.

- .¿Yo?.. .¿has visto las capas de todos estos libros, Rei?. – observó Kai, mostrándole un volumen – lo que todos tienen en común es la frasecilla _Imprimatur Nihil Obstat_, lo cual significa "nada impide su impresión". Pues,… yo tengo un lema bastante parecido, es el _Fornicatur Nihil Obstat_,… nada impide la fornicación – concluyó Kai, acercándose a Rei.

- Por favor, Kai, ya te he dicho que no…

- Rei, tú no estás en condiciones de hacer objeciones – interrumpió el bicolor, acariciándole las mejillas – no debería, pero tendré que encargarme de ti… personalmente.

- .¡No, Kai, no lo hagas!. – sollozó Rei, al ver que le desprendía los botones.

- Solo tengo algunas cosas para decirte, Rei: disfrutarás de esto, será precisamente como debería haber sido años atrás, y seré muy cuidadoso. No te preocupes.

El ojidorado redobló los esfuerzos para liberarse de sus ataduras, pero eso solamente provocó que el bicolor hiciera una mueca burlona, era inútil en aquellos momentos. Con toda la paciencia Kai fue desprendiendo los botones, uno por uno, como quien tiene toda la eternidad por la frente; pasó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Rei, tan tibio e inexplorado… hizo estremecer al chino al pasar la lengua por esa zona, se concentraba por desviar la atención de lo que iba sucediendo, pero no estaba consiguiendo. Su lengua fue subiendo, hasta concentrarse en su garganta y nuca, al tiempo que se acomodó sobre el abdomen de Rei, tomando con las manos sus hombros, colmándolo de besos que provocaban en el ojidorado mal disimulados espasmos. Bajó sus manos, recorriendo toda su cálida piel, masajeándolo para que se pusiera más relajado, y percibió que estaba haciendo efecto. Lentamente los pensamientos de Rei iban desviándose, concentrándose nada más en las sensaciones que tenía, emitió un suspiro. Kai sonrió al ver que Rei estaba finalmente comprendiendo la idea, y principió por acariciarle también los muslos y las piernas, mientras dejaba las marcas de sus besos y succiones por todo el tórax y hombros; todos aquellos estímulos hacían que Rei se pusiera alterado, un calor indescriptiblemente agradable iba subiéndole, el roce de la piel de Kai también le provocaban extrañas sensaciones.

El bicolor pasó luego a acariciar su órgano, que por el sólo hecho de sentirlo expandirse Rei soltó un jadeo, en pocos segundos estaba hinchado y receptivo a las fuertes, demoradas y generosas caricias de Kai… quien por ver la expresión de celestial éxtasis en el rostro de Rei concluyó que tan sólo esto ya compensaba el total. Sus movimientos rítmicos, con la presión que ejercía, nublaba los sentidos de Rei, iba a hacerlo delirar nuevamente, pero esta vez del más puro placer que jamás había sentido… sus gemidos iban a ahogarse en la cálida y deliciosa boca de Kai, el cual se había acercado a Rei y ahora el chino besaba y degustaba ansiosamente sus labios.

Nada más que algunos minutos Rei soportó a tal procedimiento, porque la fuerte y electrizante sensación se hizo presente, respiraba más agitadamente como si el aire necesario no entrara en sus pulmones, tensó sus músculos hasta la rigidez, como queriendo frenar la sensación, con lo cual apenas aumentaba velozmente, era imposible retenerlo. Finalmente su blanquecino fluido fue expelido, no sin un alto gemido que quien lo oyera comprendería su significado, como también cerrando fuertemente los ojos, supremamente concentrado en lo que sentía, mordiéndose los labios del desquiciado placer que lo recorría. Gimió aliviado en los segundos que parecían eternizar aquello, derramándose inconteniblemente para regocijo del bicolor, quien lejos de detenerse apenas intensificaba sus movimientos.

Seguía gimiendo, pero quedamente, al ver y sentir a Kai aproximarse de su húmedo miembro y lengüetearlo sin prisas, introduciéndolo en su boca tomando para si las últimas gotas. El chino estaba sin fuerzas para hacerlo nuevamente, pero le gustaba y disfrutaba de las gentiles caricias del bicolor, en una mezcla de relajación y placer.

Rei se sorprendió bastante al ver a Kai detenerse, y luego de desabrocharse los pantalones sacar su inflamado miembro. Tomó una de las manos de Rei y se lo llevó allí, y el chino sin poner resistencia lo acariciaba, Kai suspiraba del placer que la suave mano de Rei le provocaba, y lo dejó proseguir hasta que sintió estar suficientemente lubricado. No esperó más y se acomodó entra las piernas de Rei, penetrándolo hasta más de la mitad. Al sentirlo el chino contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor, gimiendo lastimeramente y saliendo de cualquier letargo. Sin prestarle atención, el bicolor prosiguió, forzándolo cada vez más, abrazándose al cuerpo de Rei con la misma fuerza e intensidad que el propio chino se abrazaba a él, hasta llegar a su límite, momento en el cual descansó.

En aquellos momentos parecía que la necesidad de Rei por besar a Kai había aumentado bastante, el ojicarmín no le negó ninguna de sus ávidas y voluptuosas incursiones. El ruso comenzó a moverse lentamente, los estremecimientos recorrían al ojidorado; fue aumentando la intensidad de sus estocadas, haciendo claras sus intenciones de aumentar sus límites en lo relativo al tiempo y profundidad. El chino nada más gemía, sudoroso, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, permitiéndose pocas veces emitir los gritos que sí corresponderían, sentía el miembro de Kai entrando y saliendo con firmeza, sin detenerse, colmándolo y aumentando su deseo.

Al sentir el final llegando, el bicolor intensificó sus movimientos, y en el momento que sentía la salida de su fluido obligó a Rei a juntar las piernas, resultando en un efecto infinitamente placentero que provenía de la presión en su miembro. Jadeó complacido al oído de Rei, quien al sentir la presión y el calor del líquido que lo invadía volvió a derramarse sobre su abdomen, aunque menos que la primera vez. Prestamente Kai se separó del chino, algo aturdido por las sensaciones, y se despidió de Rei con un beso en los labios, diciéndole:

- Gracias por la colaboración, Rei. Ha sido mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

El chino emitió un suspiro de felicidad y al volver la vista… no vio más a Kai, pero sí a unas cinco personas quienes lo contemplaban atónitos desde la puerta, entre ellos Alessius y Cæsarius. Uno de los hermanos había advertido el grito que Rei había dado, y al ir a verlo se encontró con Rei debatiéndose frenéticamente y murmurando el nombre de Kai, desnudo y con el aspecto de quien, menos que sufrir, parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo del ataque, aunque no había nadie allí. Al parecer el único que había visto y sentido a Kai todo el tiempo fue solo el chino, y su aspecto actual dispensaba explicaciones mayores.

Algunas semanas después, el informe del cardenal Cæsarius llegó a Roma, en un sobre lacrado con las insignias reales, detallando las observaciones que hizo en la Cofradía del Oriente. En ella se explicaba concisamente las condiciones del lugar como siendo acorde al estricto y disciplinado ambiente que reinaba en aquel lugar, hogar de hombres santos y superiores cumplidores y celosos de las leyes, intachables en su conducta y ejemplos de castidad, pureza y capacidad para resistir a las cosas malas que poblaban el mundo. Apenas en la última línea, a modo de posdata, venía la siguiente observación: "_Apenas uno de los hermanos, Rei Kon, ha sido echado de la Cofradía por demostrar conducta infame y pecaminosa dentro del establecimiento, entregándose a actos lujuriosos con entidades que fervorosamente combatimos, sin obtener el debido éxito por la obstinación del referido a librarse de tal demonio. Esperamos que el Cielo tenga piedad al juzgar su pobre alma,… de la misma forma que nosotros tenemos la perseverancia suficiente para mantenernos libres de tales contaminaciones…_".

(FIN)

* * *

_Fin! Y es casi indignante la hipocresía de estos seudo-seguidores de la castidad... en todo caso, a veces hay un átomo de verdad, es cuestión de leer más los periódicos y ver los escándalos que rondan a estas personas... hmf! Eso es opinión mía, dejémolos de lado... lo que yo sí quiero saber es si les ha gustado el capi, en todo caso aguardo vuestras opiniones... Gracias por haberlo leído y hasta la próxima! _

**  
**


End file.
